New Tampines City
The New Tampines City is a new development in Tampines, that will be completed in August 2016. Construction started in June 2013. It will located at Tampines Stadium part of Avenue 4 and 5, together with the swimming pool. It is not known whether any facilities belonging to existing sites (such as bus interchange, sports hall, swimming pool, stadium) might move out, but the area might be changed due to DTL station construction at Tampines Central 1. These has been announced way back in December 2009. Temporary places were provided in the Olympic area since 2010, such as the Olympic Stadium, Basketball Arena, BMX Track, Velodrome, Riverbank Arena and Water Polo Arena and the Swimming Pool, which is also known as the Aquatics Centre. The Olympic development is part of the Tampines Primary School and Tampines Secondary School plans to transform sports. There were plans to have Olympic Javelin trains which has been conceptualised in 2007 and was seen in the photos. It is built for the residents of Tampines and the Town Hub will provide a community space where residents can gather, interact and bond with others from the community. Located in the heart of Tampines Town, the first integrated lifestyle destination in the Singapore heartlands will bring retail, sports, and other community and civil services together under one roof. Catering to every interest, it will be key in providing residents with the best facilities and vibrant environment for active community living. Facilities available include a community centre, sports and recreation centres, swimming pools, bowling alleys, information centres and several offices. The Tampines Regional Library will also be relocated here. Facilities Railway Station The railway station was built at Tampines, for travellers to go to Hogwarts, Chiau Au Island and the Malaysia. A wrought iron 'Platform 9¾' gate used as part of the film set is preserved at Phase 2 of the hub. A plaque depicting the supposed location was placed on the wall in the building containing platforms 9 to 11, along with a luggage trolley 'stuck' halfway through the wall, and it is originally positioned at Tampines MRT Station, later on transferred to the Tampines Hub. Swimming Pool The swimming pool was moved to New Tampines City since 6 August 2017. Tampines Swimming Complex is a public swimming complex managed by Sport Singapore. It was rebuilt in 2006, and Timothy Mok had started swimming there since 2004 until 2012. Tampines Sports Centre, formerly known as Tampines Sports and Recreation Centre, is located just across the Tampines regional centre, and boasts one of the biggest ActiveSG gyms. Its location allows it to appeal to both the residents and tertiary students within the estate, and also the working adults from the regional centre. Tampines has undergone significant upgrades for its swimming complex, and continues to provide value for money recreational activities for its community. Looking ahead, its current positioning will favour it to tap into the emerging trend of lifestyle services. Tampines Regional Library Tampines Regional Library (Chinese: 淡滨尼区域图书馆) is a library located in Tampines New Town, Singapore. It is the first regional library in Singapore and opened on 3 December 1994 by then Senior Minister of State for Education and Health Aline Wong. The 6,208-square metre library was upgraded in 1998 to include better facilities. A Chinese library service was inaugurated in May 1998, after the signing of Understanding of Memorandum with the National Libraries of Beijing and Shanghai. The library also has conference and exhibition facilities. The library houses over 235,000 books with 63,000 books in Chinese, the largest collection of Chinese books in the library network. There is a vast collection of materials on overseas Chinese and children's books. The library also has a children's playhouse on the ground floor, IT and business books and microfilm services. On March 2004, Tampines Primary School made their first visit for Primary 1 children to Tampines Regional Library, on a school bus (No. 3). It is designed in such a way that boys and girls will know where to find their books, and to keep themselves quiet. On April 2010, Tampines Secondary School students from 1E2 and 1N2 had made their first visit for Secondary 1 children to Tampines Regional Library, by walking. And on 1 June 2010, Ng Si Miang, Pang Pei Yu, Poh Jessie and Timothy Mok had their Music Project in Tampines Regional Library, after eating at McDonald's Tampines. The Tampines Regional Library was later relocated to New Tampines City in July 2017. Tampines Stadium Tampines Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Singapore. It is equipped with an 8-lane running track and a football pitch. It is currently used mostly for football matches and is the home stadium of Tampines Rovers FC. The stadium is able to hold 3,600 people. Tampines Stadium was closed and demolished in 2012, and all the operations transferred to the Tampines Olympic Stadium temporarily, thus rebuilding into a town hub called 'New Tampines City'.